Skater boy Songfic
by Sakuranbo-chan x
Summary: ok ok not sure if its good or not but its my first songfic so pleade dont be toooo mean on my poor songfic oh pairing RxI


**Ok ok here is my first song fic not sure how its going to go but anyways RYOU DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

Ryou: she does not own Tokyo mew mew blah blah blah. And she never will own it

**HEY! I will too one day I will have enough money to but the copy rights! And will make a second season a kill Masaya ((sorry to every MasayaxIchigo fan)) and kisshu will fall for mint instead of Ichigo ((srry IchigoxKisshu fans)) and ichigo will fall for you Ryou!**

Ryou: ok I do have to say I like that idea there

**YAY! Now on with the Songfic**

**Skater boy**

Ryou had just moved in two houses down from Ichigo they had met a couple of times before.

_He was a boy she was a girl  
can i make it anymore obvious?_

Ichigo had just come home from ballet class with her friends Zakuro and mint.

Ryou had been playing guitar, when he saw her walking home with her friends

_He was a punk, she did ballet  
What more can I say?_

Ichigo looked up and waved trying to get his attention for a moment when he noticed her. He smiled and started to walk up to the window

_He wanted her, she'd never tell  
secretly she wanted him as well_

Ichigo's friends giggled slightly when they saw who she was waving at. He saw the two girls with Ichigo giggle trying not to. He frowned, Ichigo looked at them confused. "Ichigo just look at his clothing" Mint pointed out. Zakuro stuck her nose up and agreed with mint.

_But all of her friends, stuck up their nose  
And they had a problem with his baggy clothes..._

Ryou watched as Ichigo and her friends went inside. He sighed sadly and sat on his bed. ((Next day)) Ichigo was walking to ballet school when ryou walk up to her "Hey um Ichigo can we maybe go out sometime" she looked sad when she replied "sorry I can't be seen with you" she ran off leaving ryou there near tears.

_He was a skater boy  
She said "see ya later boy"  
He wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face  
But her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to earth_

-5 years later- ((also this is like 5 years later in her mind))

Ichigo had been feeding her baby when she turned on her TV. She gasped seeing who it was on there.

_Five years from now, she sits at home  
Feeding the baby, she's all alone_

_She turns on T.V., guess who she sees  
Skater boy rocking on MTV_

_She calls up her friends, they already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show_

She called mint "Hey mint did you see who's on MTV?"

"Yeah ichi hey I got some tickets wanna come?"

"sure" Ichigo exclaimed

_she tags along, and stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down_

Ichigo stood in the crowd with her friends watching him come onto stage. Ryou spotted her smiled and started his performance

_He was a skater boy  
She said "see ya later boy"  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a superstar  
Slammin on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
He was a skater boy  
She said "see ya later boy"  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a superstar  
Slammin on his guitar  
Did your pretty face see what he's worth? _

A young girl with green hair walked up to her. "hey Stop looking at him like that, wait a minute you look like the girl in the picture he showed me. Wow you really missed out" the girl walked off backstage as the show finished

_Sorry girl but you missed out  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now  
We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends  
Too bad that you couldn't see,  
See the man that boy could be  
There is more that meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside_

He's just a boy  
And Im just a girl  
Can I make it any more obvious   
We are in love  
Haven't you heard  
How we rock each others world

Ichigo walked backstage to see the green haired girl and ryou kiss.

-all that flashed through her mind when she turned him down on a date-

She ran back after him putting a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and looks at her. "I'm sorry" was all she managed out before he pressed his lips on hers.

-5 years later for real now-

Ichigo waited backstage for Ryou to finish up at the studio. The concert was going to begin soon, she set up around the stage putting the amps up and setting up a few of the bands instruments. She pulled out her guitar and placed it on the stand behind the amp.

_I'm with the skater boy  
I said see you later boy  
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at the studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know_

Ryou walked up to Ichigo "you ready for the show?" she nodded and everyone took their places as the curtains opened. They Played 5 songs that night. One of them they had wrote together. –backstage- "Hey ichi you were really good tonight" Ryou kissed her softly as she hugged him

_I'm with the skater boy  
I said see you later boy  
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at the studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know_

((END!))

**Ook ok not my best one nor do I think its too good but I did it because I was bored so sue me if you want to I have ryou on my side!**

**Ryou: HEY! I never agreed you know pinkprettygal bought me off of eBay from the ****REAL ****Ichigo.**


End file.
